Rogue Magic
by Flamming Fire Goddess
Summary: Rogue, Remy, Kitty, Kurt, Pyro, Wanda, and Pietro all go to Hogwarts. Voldemort attacks so what will they do? Romy Jonda Kurtty Pietro? Please read the first chapter! Important message! RR ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1 Letters

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**HELLO PEOPLE! YESTURDAY I REMOVED THIS FIC FROM THE WEBSITE BECAUSE I GOT A REVIEW**

**SAYING I AM WAS PLAGERIZING. SO I SENT AN E-MAIL TO Sarah Crysala ASKING IF I COULD USE**

**THAT REASON FOR WHY ROGUE AND THE OTHERS WENT TO HOGWARTS. SHE SAID I CAN SO I**

**REPOSTED IT. AND IF Luna IS READING THIS THE PMS THING IS USED IN TONS OF OTHER FICS.**

**I REVISED THE FIRST THREE CAPTERS PLEASE READ OR YOU WILL BE EXTREMELY CONFUSED!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or Harry Potter characters.  
  
NOTE:  
  
Remy joined the X-Men.  
  
Main Character is ROGUE  
  
**_' Thoughts'_  
  
"Talking"  
  
_**/Telepathic/**_  
  
**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
Rogue Magic**  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
_**/Rogue, Remy, Kitty, and Kurt please report to my office./**_  
  
Came Professor Xiaver's vioce in the heads of his students.  
  
Rogue and Kitty were in their shared room. They gave each other puzzled glances.  
  
"What do you, like, think the Professor wants?" asked Katherne "Kitty" Pryde.  
  
"Ah don't know but we better get down there fast." replied Rogue heading toward the door.  
  
They finally arrived the Professor's office and Kurt and Remy were already there. They grabbed a seat and cast the guys confused glances but they just shrugged and waited for the Professor to start.  
  
"Letters were sent in the mail for each of you. Here they are." That was all he said as he handed them the letters. It said:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
Dear Mrs Rogue, (I'll just use Rogue's letter okay)  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted  
at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please  
find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
You are a danger to yourself and others. If you don not attend  
Hogwarts you may be endangering the lives of people around you.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no  
later than July 31.  
Yours sicerly,  
Minerva Mcgonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Each one finished ready their letters and looked up at the Professor confused.  
  
"You are all witches and wizards. You see Rogue is the only 'real' witch here. Since she touched you three the most she tranfered some of her magic blood into yours. Mr. Dumbeldore is here to explain everything." Professor X said knowing the question they all had on their mind.  
  
At that moment Albus Dumbeldore stepped into the office. "Hello. My name is Albus Dumbeldore. As Charles Xaiver has already informed you I am headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a school were you will be able to learn how to control your magic powers. Since the Ministry of Magic has tried to ignore your magic because of you mutation they have finally come to the desion that you will attend Hogwartsand start in fifth year." Dumbeldore anounced. Even though he knew Lord Voldemort was rising and didn't want to put them in danger but these children could cause alot of destruction if they didn't learn to control their magic.  
  
"So your sayin were witches?" asked Rogue still spectical about this whole thing.  
  
"Yes" He simply stated.  
  
"When do we, like, leave?" Said Kitty. She was estatic about being a witch.  
  
"In a week." This time Professor X said it.  
  
"Vhat about ze X-Men?" asked Kurt Wagner.  
  
"Mr. Dumbeldore has notified me that if there is a world crises he would allow you to return here." answered the Professor.  
  
"Will the students at the school know were mutants?" Remy LeBeau who had been quite all this time asked. This question had been at the back of all the students mind.  
  
"No. This will be between you and me." said Dumbeldore. He didn't know how the students at Hogwarts would react to mutants espically with everyone not sure if Voldemort was back or not.  
  
"How much tahme do we have to think 'bout it?" asked Rogue.  
  
"A couple of days. In one week someone from Hogwarts will come to pick you up to get your supplies in London." He replied. _'I know this must be hard for these children and only in their teens.They must have seen more than people twice their age but this must be done_.' Dumbeldore added as an after thought.  
  
"And you have touched three other people Rogue." said Carles Xaiver.  
  
"Who?" she asked courisly.  
  
"Pyro, the Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver." he stated.  
  
"WHAT?!" the four of them shouted in unison.  
  
"From what we collected Pyro's mother was a witch but he did not get enough magic in his blood to become a wizard. I do not think he knows this but when you touched him you gave him the extra boost and I suspect the same thing happend with the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver." he explained a sparkle of amusment in his eyes at their reaction.  
  
They excused themselves and left. The information still sinkning in. The four all walked to their room in silence. Remy didn't even flirt with Rogue, which was a first.  
  
**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : **  
**Let me explain: St. John (Pyro) Wanda (Scarlet Witch) Pietro (Quicksilver) didn't know they were witches or wizards.  
  
I know lame first Chap but I promise it will get way better!!!!!  
  
Yours Truley,  
Flamming Fire Goddess**


	2. Chapter 2 Talks at Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or Harry Potter.  
  
I know this sounds alot like Sarah-crysala's fic but the first chapter was just the background. This story is going to be totally differnt I just needed a way to get those four into the school so i did something like that.  
  
By the way Sarah-crysala your Fanfiction ROCKS!!!!  
  
NOTE:  
  
To clear one thing up this fic is a crossover with the FIFTH YEAR!! HARRY AND ALL OF THEM ARE IN THEIR FIFTH YEAR!!!!!!!  
  
Remy joined the X-Men.  
  
Main Character is ROGUE  
  
**_' Thoughts'_  
  
**"Talking"  
  
_/Telepathic/_  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :: : : : : : : : : : : : :   
  
Rogue Magic  
  
Chapter 2**  
  
------- Kitty and Rogue's Room later that Night ----------  
  
"So what do you, like, think of us being witches and wizards?" Asked Kitty. She was laying on her stomach on top of her bed while Rogue was doing the same on her own bed.  
  
"I think it sucks." answered Rogue.  
  
"Like, why?" Kitty thought that it was the coolest going to be a witch.  
  
"Look Kit, when people find out 'bout mutants, were gonna be even more of freaks now that were witches." explained Rogue.  
  
"Oh Yeah" said Kitty crestfallen. _'I, like, never thought about what would, like, happen after we been discovered_.' She was still scared how people would react to mutants.  
  
"Anyway Ah don't wanna go. Ah don't wanna change mah lahfe just 'cause of some stupid school." added Rogue.  
  
"But you, like, changed your life for this school." said Kitty in a matter- of-fact tone.  
  
"Yeah but that's different Ah had to come here." shot back Rogue.  
  
"But you have to go there, too." Kitty countered. She made a good point.  
  
"Yeah, but John, Wanda, and Pietro didn't come her." Rogue said matter-a- factly.  
  
"Yeah I know. Lets just, like, be thankfull Scott isn't a wizard or there won't be, like, anymore school there." said Kitty getting ready for bed.  
  
"Geuss your raght." replied Roge.  
  
"So are you, like, going?" asked Kitty again.  
  
"Kit, just go ta' sleep." said Rogue defeated. 'This girl just never gives up!' she quietly added in her mind.  
  
"Ha so I, like, won." Kitty said in a victory tone. Rogue rolled her eyes as she got ready for bed.  
  
And with that they both went to sleep conteplating on weather or not they would want to go to Hogwarts.  
  
-------- Same time with Remy and Kurt (They're roommates) ---------------  
  
Remy was leaning against the wall shuffling his cards while Kurt sat on his bed thinking.  
  
"So vhat do you zink of this new school?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Remy don't know. He don't wanna go to this new school." Remy replied.  
  
"Vhy not?" interjected Kurt.  
  
"'Cause he don't." Remy simply stated like it was the most obivous thing in the world.  
  
"Your impossible." Kurt said exasperated.  
  
"Thank y'" Remy replied with a smirk.  
  
"So are you going?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Do Remy have a choice?" He said with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Guess your right." Kurt said. "Any vay G'night."  
  
"'Night Kurt." replied Remy who wasn't going to go to sleep just yet.  
  
_'Geuss Remy 'ave to face his friend St.John sometime, non'_ he thought.  
  
And with that both got prepared for bed and went to sleep contemplating the same thing the girls were.  
  
**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
Thank You sooooooooo much to all my Reviewers!!!!!  
  
Karola-Thanks  
  
willa. j-Thanks  
  
Academia-Thanks  
  
SperrDee-Thanks Sorry I didn't update sooner.  
  
spectra2-I know it sound a little like Sarah-crysala's fic but that was just a little of the backgroung 'cause I couldn't figure out how to put tme in Hogwarts. Anyway Thanks  
  
enchantedlight-Thanks and it's fifth year  
  
roguewannabe29-Thanks!!  
  
Thank You to all the people who reviewed!!!!!  
  
Please Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yours truely,  
Flamming Fire Goddess**


	3. Chapter 3 Wizardry World

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or Harry Potter.  
  
NOTE:  
  
Just so no one is confused here is how old everyone is:  
  
Remy:-19  
  
St. John-19 (Pyro)  
  
Rogue-18  
  
Kurt-18  
  
Wanda-18  
  
Pietro-18  
  
Kitty-17  
  
And any one in Harry Potter that is in Fifth year is 15 years old.  
  
To clear one thing up this fic is a crossover with the FIFTH YEAR!! HARRY AND ALL OF THEM ARE IN THEIR FIFTH YEAR!!!!!!!  
  
Remy joined the X-Men.  
  
Main Character is ROGUE  
  
**_' Thoughts'_  
  
**"Talking"  
  
_/Telepathic/_**  
  
**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :****  
Rogue Magic  
  
Chapter 3  
**  
-----------1 week later ----------------  
  
They four teenagers had made the descion that they would try this school for 1 year and if they liked it they would go back. They had already packed their clothes and were waiting in the living room. Everyone was saying there goodbyes.  
  
Somone from Hogwarts was supoosed to come and pick them so they could go get they're supplies. From there they would take the train to there new school.  
  
After everyone was done saying bye Kitty and Kurt took the loveseat and started talking while Remy and Rogue took the couch and talked.  
  
"Chere y' excited that Remy going with y'?" asked Remy. He had his uasaul smirk in place.  
  
"Ah'm bouncin' off the walls with excitment Swamp Rat." Rogue replied sarcasticly.  
  
"Remy knew his chere couldn't resist his charm." said the cocky Cajun.  
  
Rogue was about to reply to that but was cut off when a man ruffly 8 feet tall came into the living.  
  
"'Ello there. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." anounced the man named Hagrid.  
  
"Hey, my name is, like, Kitty Pryde." said Kitty as she jumped up from the loveseat with exciement.  
  
"'Ello the name is Remy LeBeau." said Remy as he stood up.  
  
"Hi! My name is Kurt Wagner." said Kurt as he went over to help Remy get the lugage.  
  
"Rogue." said Rogue bluntly. She didn't mean to be rude but she wasn't one for heart -warming welcomes.  
  
"Okay well lets get going. We have alot to do." said Hagrid.  
  
--------------------Outside the Brotherhood House--------------------  
  
They reached the front door and Hagrid puonded it that it was a surprise that it didn't fall.  
  
Pietro answered the door. Hagrid made his intro and Pietro called down everyone that was going to Hogwarts. (Pyro was waiting at the BH house for them too)  
  
Both teams glared at each other. Hagrid noticed this but didn't say anything. He wasn't going to get involved in this.  
  
-------------------Outside the Leacky Cauldron --------------------(A/N- I couldn't come up with how they got there)  
  
Kitty had offically gone bezerk. She was jumping up and down. She could have made Pietro seem slow when he was on sugar-high. She was itching to see all the stores. Hagrid looked her odily and whispered to Kurt. "Does she always act like this?"  
  
"You have no idea." he replied still staring at Kitty who was bouncing around.  
  
"Danm Pryde. Calm down we haven't even gotten there." said an annoyed Pietro. She seem unafected by this and Pietro just gave up, and that's saying alot.  
  
"That is it," said Hagrid coming to a stop in front a sbby-looking pub,"the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
The six looked at were Hagrid was pionting at. People walking past didn't even glance at it. It was as though they were the only ones that could see it. Before any one could ask he hurried them in.  
  
They went directly to the back of the place. They're were a few trash cans.  
  
"Three up...two across..." Hagrid muttered under his breath and tapped the bricks with his umbrella.  
  
The walls started to magically spread apart. They watched in awe as the bricks parted.  
  
"First things, First. We need to get you four some money at Gringotts." Hagrid said as they made there way toward a large building.  
  
"But the Professor, like, already gave us money." said Kitty.  
  
"You need wizarding money." explained Hagrid.  
  
"Vhat's taht?" asked Kurt curiosly.  
  
"You'll see." he simply stated.  
  
As they got to the bank there were a pair of silver doors. There was a message that said:  
  
Enter, stanger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, nut do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek benaeth our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Theif, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treause there.  
  
After reading this Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt all glance at Remy was wearing his inoccent smile. He had a face that said I-didn't-do-anything-yet.  
  
Rogue glared at him as if warning him to behave. And turned her attention back to Hagrid.  
  
(Sorry couldn't help my self. They have that little ryme in the book)  
  
"Okay come on." he pushed all of thrm forwaord.  
  
They got the money from Gringotts and bought their books,wands and cloaks. And decided they would saty in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
The next day everyone got up early to get to the station on time. Kitty was frantic runnig all over the place doing her hair and putting on her make up. Rogue was as calm as she sould be. She put on her usaul amount of make- up. Wanda was the same as Rogue.  
  
Finally they arrived at the station and Hagrid handed them their tickets.  
  
"Don't loose these."he warned.  
  
When Kurt looked at his ticket it said Platform 9 3/4.  
  
"Hey is this some kind of joke." asked Kurt but Hagrid was already gone.  
  
"Great, like, what do we do now?" asked Kitty worridly.  
  
They heard a big group of people hurrying to one of the platform and caught the words 'muggle' and 'magic'. They followed them and were amazed to see on of them go straight through the pillar that read Platform 9.  
  
Before someone else could go through the six hurried to catch them.  
  
"Can you,like ,show us how to get to the ......" Kitty trailed off not sure weather they were witches or not.  
  
One of them with a glass eye eyed them suspicously. "Aren't you four a little old for Hogwarts?" he said that reminded them of Logan.  
  
Kitty was about to reply but Rogue cut her off.  
  
"That's none of your business." she said venomsly with her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
  
"Well-" the man started to say but a lady next to him cut him off.  
  
"Sure, just go straight through the pillar and don't stop. Run if you nervous." she said kindly.  
  
They nodded and did as they were told. Kurt was the last one and said,"Thanks" before entering the platform.  
  
When they were on the platform they put their luggage in and grabbed a compartment that was completly empty.  
  
"This is, like, so cool!"squealed Kitty.  
  
"This is, like, so cool!" mocked Pietro with a smirk.  
  
"Hey leave her alone!" Kurt was just as excited but he didn't like people teasing his friends.  
  
"Or you'll what?" asked Pietro.  
  
"Shut up." half yelled Rogue and Wanda in unison.  
  
Remy and John sat in silence the whole time. They hadn't spoken a word to anyone. No one forced them to either. Who could blame them? They had been as close as brothers maybe even closer and then Remy joined the X-Men. It must have been really hard on John.  
  
When Rogue was about to coment on it both compartment doors slid open. On one side there was a boy with blonde hair and two goons in back of him. On the other side there were two boys and one girl.  
  
"Hello my name is Draco Malfoy and I'm in Slytherin. These are Crabbe and Goyle." said the kid with blonde hair.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter and these are friends Hermonie Granger and Ron Weasley. And we're in Gryffindor." said one of the boys on the other side.  
  
The six glanced at each other then back at them.  
  
"So?" asked Rogue impateintly.  
  
"Are you new in Hogwarts?" asked the kid named Draco  
  
"Is that any of your buisness?" asked Wanda glaring at them.  
  
"You guys don't look like your in first year." said Harry.  
  
"Ve're not ve're in vivth year." explained Kurt.  
  
"How?" asked Hermonie.  
  
"That's none of your business." Rogue glared at them.  
  
"Who do you think your talking to?" asked Draco angrily.  
  
"Ah don't know and Ah don't care." she shot-back.  
  
"How dare you!?" yelled Draco.  
  
Remy stepped in who up to this point had kept quiet. "Remy don't t'ink it wise to talk to his chere like that."  
  
"Ah'm not your chere Swamp Breath. And stop calling me that!" shouted Rogue.  
  
Kitty took up Remy's place because Remy and Rogue were now arguing with each other. "You know, like, right now isn't, like, the best time."  
  
"In other words leave." said Pietro getting angry.  
  
"I'm not leaving until I get some answers!" yelled Draco.  
  
"Then we'll make you leave." shot-back Wanda.  
  
Draco looked like he was about to say something but Ron cut him off.  
  
"How old are you guys?" asked Ron  
  
"Remy and John are 19, Rogue and Kurt are brother and sister, so are Wanda and Pietro and they're 18, and I'm 17." answered Kitty.  
  
"How?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sheesh! Do you people not get it! NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!!" cried Rogue exasperated of repeating herself. At that time Remy and Rogue had finished their arguement with Remy being the victorer.  
  
Wanda smirked at her freind. Even though they were part of differnt teams they still talked to each other because they had alot in common and then some how become friends.  
  
"Come on lets go. We'll be seeing you later." Draco said as he walked out of the compaertment. Hermonie, Ron, and Harry left too.  
  
"That guys has some very serious PMS." said Kitty after they left.  
  
The girls started laghing. Even Rogue and Wanda.  
  
"Vhat's PMS?" asked Kurt dumbfounded at how hard his sister laghed with those three letters.  
  
"Pietro-Maximoff-Symdrone" said Rogue between breaths trying to compose herself and failing misarabbly.  
  
Everyone else started craking up as well except Pietro who looked outraged and scowled until everyone was done.  
  
**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :   
I wrote alot so i'm gonna stop. Next time they are still gonna be on the train and it's when they get to the school.  
  
Please READ AND REVIEW  
  
Flamming Fire Goddess **


	4. Chapter 4 Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or Harry Potter.  
  
NOTE:  
  
Just so no one is confused here is how old everyone is:  
  
Remy:-19  
  
St. John-19 (Pyro)  
  
Rogue-18  
  
Kurt-18  
  
Wanda-18  
  
Pietro-18  
  
Kitty-17  
  
And any one in Harry Potter that is in Fifth year is 15 years old.  
  
To clear one thing up this fic is a crossover with the FIFTH YEAR!! HARRY AND ALL OF THEM ARE IN THEIR FIFTH YEAR!!!!!!!  
  
Remy joined the X-Men.  
  
Main Character is ROGUE  
  
'**_Thoughts'_  
  
**"Talking"  
  
_/Telepathic/_  
  
I know the PMS is used a lot in other fics but I thought that it would be really cute!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**  
**Rogue Magic  
  
Chapter 4**  
  
"Hey that's not funny!" said Pietro angrily as the others calmed down.  
  
"Ja it is." replied Kurt with a grin.  
  
"Hey cat sheila. Your the smart one right? What a Griffindor and a Slytherin?" asked John. He and Remy weren't talkning to each other but at least they were talkin again.  
  
"Well, like, I read on if the books we bought for the school. It says those are the names of Houses." Kitty explained. "And its KITTY not cat!" she added.  
  
"So were getting or own houses?" asked Pietro with a smirk. He could think of a couple of things to do with his own house.  
  
"No you perv." said Kitty discusted.  
  
"What she means is that were seperated into 4 groups. Each one has their own common room and dorm attached to it." clarified Wanda. When she saw everyone staring her she added, "What?! I had nothing better to do yesturday so I read the book." Rogue snickered at the coment and Wanda shot her one of her death glares.   
  
Only three people seemed to be immune to it. Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue. Since Rogue had her own glare she wasn't affected by Wanda's and Kurt and Kitty had been around Rogue so much that they were now used to glares.  
  
They continued their conversation light-heartedly arguing who would go in which house. The train finally stopped. (They all had changed into their clokes) They stepped out to see carriges with invisable horses. Only four people saw the horses. Remy, Rogue, Wanda, and Pietro. The others didn't seem to see the monsters in front of them.  
  
"Do ya'll see what Ah see?" asked Rogue.  
  
"What?" said Kitty looking around.  
  
"Those big horses over there." replied Wanda.  
  
"No" Kurt looked dumbfounded.  
  
"What are you people blind? There right there in front of us." Pietro said exasperated.  
  
"Are you all right mate? I don't see anything." John looked confused.  
  
Rogue was about to retort to that when Hagrid came and told them to climb in. They did so and so they were off to Hogwarts. When they got there first glimse of it they stared in awe. It was huge.  
  
They climbed out of the carrige and were instructed to go to the front were they were to wait for one of the Proffesors to lead them into the Great Hall for them to get sorted.  
  
**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Next Chapter: The Sorting Hat  
  
I know this was short but I promise I'll try to make it longer next time!  
  
Thank to all my Reviewers!**


End file.
